


Chilly Weather

by marassword



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Jemily - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Pining, Unsub - Freeform, description of case, less slowburn more like two idiots standing around on fire, morcia if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marassword/pseuds/marassword
Summary: When the BAU gets a case on Christmas eve, none of them question it. They all never really planned to have the day off anyways because somehow, an urgent case always comes up on holidays. Emily is tired, but in a way thankful for a case so she doesn’t have to spend the day alone. JJ is a bit peeved because she sort of wanted to spend the day with her family in Pennsylvania, but she doesn’t complain either. Emily has had a crush on JJ for a while, but pushes it down because she doesn’t want to ruin their friendship. They’re best friends, for christ sakes, why would she ruin that?
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	Chilly Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy so guess who has been watching Criminal Minds lately. It’s me, bitch. Anyways, for everyone who enjoyed my a:tla fic please appreciate this violent switch in fandom. Also JJ and Will broke up before they got married because I absolutely can not break them apart they’re too precious to me.
> 
> As always, hit me up on tumblr if you enjoyed this!  
> tumblr- peanutbutterworm

**Emily’s POV**

Emily didn’t give it a second thought to it when she got a call from Hotch saying that they had a case that was urgent. She knew if it was urgent, it was urgent, and she had to drop what she was doing and go to the office. She quickly got dressed, grabbed her purse, said goodbye to Sergio, and left. She walked along the cold and dim hallway and zipped her coat up around her. It was December 24th, and freezing outside. She walked along the sidewalk lined with powdery snow and noticed the individual flakes falling in her face. She pulled her hat further down her face and made her way to the subway, pushing past people onto the train. 

She took her seat, noticing a man with his hood down, appearing to be sleeping in a corner. With this job she was always hyper-vigilant, but today she felt more relaxed. She figured it was the holiday, or maybe her new prescription for anxiety. Either way, this morning she felt a little more relaxed taking public transportation. Her car had been in the shop for a few days getting work done, and she’d taken the subway to and from work for God knows how long. 

A few minutes later she reached the office, letting herself in with her ID and taking the elevator up to the BAU’s bullpen. She saw JJ running up to the elevator as it was closing and quickly held the door open with her hand.

“Hey Em!” She said cheerfully, with a cup of coffee in hand.

“Hey, JJ,” Emily smiled at her and looked at her coffee woefully. She did want to go back to caffeine, she did, but her doctor said she needed to be more relaxed. 

“Sucks that we’re being called in on Christmas Eve, to be honest with you I was planning on spending the day with my parents in Pennsylvania, I even had a bag packed.”

“Aw that sucks JJ, I’m sorry.” Emily gave her a frown and then the elevator opened.

“Yeah, but it’s alright as long as I get to spend the day with my work family instead,”

“How are you always so positive?”

“I guess after years of working the most violent crimes you learn.”

“I guess you do.” Just then Penelope saw them, saying hi.

“Hi you guys! Sorry that we have a case today, Hotch called all of us in so it must be real serious.”

“Must be...” Emily said, trailing off as she watched JJ take her coat off at her desk a few feet away.

“Oh my God-” Penelope said, covering her hand with her mouth.

“What?” Emily suddenly asked, being startled out of her daydream.

“You like her!” Penelope said in a whisper-yell, eyes about to pop out of her head.

“I do not!”

“Emily do not act like a middle schooler here you DO!”

“If anyone here is acting like a child it is you.” Emily said, smiling at her, but she knew Penelope knew her too well to let this go.

“Hey I won’t press it but…” 

Just then JJ came up to them, smirking.

“What did you do.” Penelope stated more than asked, knowing that she did something.

“I got a Christmas gift for Hotch!”

“He lifted his no gift policy?” Emily asked, now she felt bad she didn’t get him something.

“Not necessarily, however I just placed a plain cardboard box on his desk with a note that says ‘open now’, but I wrote it with my left hand so he wouldn’t know it’s me.”

“So just to be clear, you placed an unmarked package on an FBI agent’s desk, with a note on top, that looks like it was written by a crazy person?” Emily asked.

“That’s right!”

“3… 2…” Penelope started, but didn’t finish before Hotch burst out of his office.

“BOMB! THERE’S A BOMB IN THE BUILDING THIS IS NOT A DRILL!” 

“You want to go deal with him?” Emily turned to look at JJ, who had the most mortified look on her face while Emily and Penelope tried to calm the rest of the office. 

“Hey, what have we got?” Emily asked, sitting down next to Reid at the roundtable. 

“Anna, 24, abducted this morning from Des Moines, Iowa.” Garcia paused and clicked to the next image on the TV, closing her eyes for a minute before finally looking. “What makes this special,” she referred to the images “is the fact that each of the girls were left in the woods 48 hours after they were abducted. Which means Anna only has 30 hours left.

“Why weren’t we called in earlier?” Rossi asked, and the rest of the team looked up, agreeing with him. 

“Des Moines PD wasn’t sure it was the same unsub, but they’ve confirmed all of the victims getting into the same brown sedan just hours before they were reported missing. The only problem is,” Penelope pulled up another image, of a car this time, “it was dumped early this morning on the side of highway 99.”

“How did he get anywhere after that?” Morgan asked, setting his file down on the desk.

“You see that’s the weird part, there’s a hiking trail not far from the spot so authorities assume that’s how he got away, but I don’t think we should rule out a partner.”

“Any hits on the plates?” Reid asked, but already knew the answer.

“They interviewed the person whose plates were registered, but the car was reported as stolen over 2 months ago. Which means,” Garcia sighed. Emily could tell that she was tired of this job sometimes. “There’s probably victims we haven’t found.”

“Wheels up in 20,” Hotch said, “If this unsub sticks to the pattern, we only have 30 hours to find this girl.” 

On the jet, Hotch briefed everyone on the rest of the case, mostly repeating things they heard in the conference room.

“This is obviously an organized killer. The dumping of the car, the stealing the car in the first place and the fact that they haven’t found him yet.”

“Yeah but the kills are obviously someone inexperienced. On the first victim they found there were hesitation marks on the stomach and chest.”

“Garcia, were there any signs of sexual assault on the victims?” Hotch asked to the screen from which Garcia’s face was being shown on the jet. 

“Oh yes, most definitely.”

“Killing his victims isn’t just a way to stop them from talking, it’s another form of sex to him.” Morgan said, looking at the files. “Look, he stabs them and then shoots them postmortem, either there’s a sexual motive behind this or he knew all of the victims which from the way they were abducted doesn’t suggest he did.”

“Yeah, and the hesitation marks on the first victim indicate that he wasn’t sure at first but look at the rest of the bodies they recovered,” Reid pulled the pictures out and laid them all on the table. “Clean cuts.”

“He’s evolving,” Rossi remarked, sitting up. “Which means it’s going to be even harder to catch this son of a bitch.” 

“Reid, Morgan, I want you to go and narrow down the geographical profile at the station.” Hotch said, looking at the case file. “JJ, Emily, talk to as many of the families that are willing to cooperate and look at victimology, see if we can find a pattern and warn people.” Both Emily and JJ nodded. “Rossi, you and I will go to the sight she was abducted from.”

“Well my lovelies if you need anything I will be here! Penelope signing off!” Garcia clicked a button and the screen on the jet flickered off. Emily stared at it for a minute before snapping out of it when JJ touched her shoulder.

“Hey, looks like we got victimology.” JJ said, smiling at her. Was this flirting? Is she flirting at work? Is that unprofessional to do? Shouldn’t I be able to tell whether or not she’s flirting? Emily thought to herself, screaming internally and then sighed. “Somehow,” JJ continued, oblivious to Emily’s existential crisis, “even as a profiler and not a communications liaison, I get stuck with talking to the families.”

“You’re good at it, that didn’t go away with becoming a full time profiler.”

“It’s a hard job sometimes, I just can’t imagine what I would do if someone I loved was murdered like that.”

“I wouldn’t even know what to say, sometimes I think families who cooperate with police are even braver than the ones working the case.”

“Word to that,” JJ said, just as Hotch announced that they would be landing in 5 minutes and everyone started getting their gear together. “Hey, you alright today? You seem out of it.”

“Oh yeah I’m good,” Emily said, trying to pull it together even though she could feel JJ staring right at her, burning a hole in her soul. 

“Ok, that’s good.”

Emily was just thankful that her recent crush on JJ hadn’t interfered with her job at all. Sure there was the remaining fact that sometimes her heart caught in her throat when JJ pushed her hair back and it fell into place like dominos, or the fact that when she wore a tank top and her shoulders were showing Emily could barely compose herself, but as far as profiling and catching bad guys went, Emily was still on top of her game. There was always the nagging fact, however, that maybe JJ just didn’t like her that way. She looked up from where she was working at the station, they had already spoken to the families and Emily was filing paperwork. 

“Hey Em,” She knew she had heard JJ’s soft footfalls approaching. One of the things she had learned to do as an FBI agent was recognize who was coming by their footsteps. 

“Hey, what’s up?” JJ set a coffee cup down on her desk.

“For you.”

“You know I don’t drink coffee anymore,” Emily was about to apologize and hand it back to her. 

“I know, it’s green tea. Your favorite.” Emily smiled at her.

“You remembered my favorite tea,” Derek walked up to both of them, and after giving each of them a look, said,

“We’re ready to deliver the profile.”

“Already?” JJ asked, hopping down from the desk where she was sitting.

“It's preliminary, but we only have a limited amount of time to find this girl.”

“I guess you’re right, let’s go.”

The entire case went about how you could expect, right up until they found Anna restrained in a cabin in the woods. Derek and Rossi had gone in and untied her and gotten her to the ambulance, but there was no unsub. Emily and JJ were checking around back to see if they missed something, anything that might give them a clue to where the unsub had fled to. Just then, JJ spotted the unsub running around the back, just a few feet in front of them. She yelled to the unsub, but he didn’t listen and just kept running. They ran after him, up to the river where he had to stop. He pointed the gun right at JJ and Emily could feel her shoulders tensing.

“Matt Wickham, FBI, drop the gun!” Emily shouted over the rushing water. She should call for backup, but they wouldn’t get here in time. You can’t drive an SUV through these woods. 

“I’ll shoot her before I surrender!” She heard him yell. 

“You know I’ll put a bullet through your head before you can pull the trigger, think this through, Matt!” JJ had put her gun down and her hands up so that she wasn’t perceived as a threat.  _ Real stupid and real smart at the same time, Jareau.  _ Emily thought to herself. The unsub started to put down the gun, but Emily knew better than to let down her guard until she had the gun in her hands. And she was right, because in the split second that it took for him to raise his gun again, Emily had put a bullet through his chest.

“Oh my god,” JJ sighed out, relaxing her shoulders along with Emily. Emily didn’t say anything and ran up to the unsub, checking his pulse and shaking her head. 

“Call the team.” Was all she said, although she had a feeling they would know they were here by now. 

**JJ’s POV**

On the jet home they sat next to one another, sleepy heads pressed against one another, the fact of which JJ was painfully aware of. By the time they got home it was one in the morning.

“Welcome back and good morning,” Penelope welcomed them, just as tired and sleep deprived as the rest of them. “Now I know everyone is tired but since we aren’t coming in tomorrow I wanted to give you all these now.”

“Garcia you know how I feel about Christmas presents,” Hotch said, sighing.

“Yes, sir, I know but there’s one for everyone.” They all became curious and Penelope turned around and pulled several hand-knit sweaters out from under her desk, each with their initials embroidered on the front.

“Babygirl you made these?” Derek asked, eyes wide.

“Yes, do you like them?” She asked anxiously, and everyone smiled at her, even Hotch.

“They’re just wonderful, Penelope.” JJ said, pulling hers on top of her work clothes as the rest of them did the same. 

All of them moved out to their desks and offices to finish up paperwork and gather their things to go home, and JJ watched Emily, half exhausted, packing her things up. It wasn’t long before Hotch, JJ, and Emily were the only ones left. Hotch always ended up staying later than all of them, and JJ and Emily were the only ones left in the bullpen. 

“Rough night, huh?” JJ said, letting out a huff.

“You were literally there, JJ.” Emily said, shaking her head.

“Yeah, I know. You leaving anytime soon?”  _ Stupid, stupid question. Why would you ask about her day, you witnessed every second of it!  _ She thought to herself, screaming internally. 

“Actually, I was thinking I need to order an Uber or cab. I took the subway and that’s closed now.”

“Just ride with me, come on, I’ll drop you off.” JJ said, taking the chance. 

“Alright, ok. That sounds good.” 

“Let’s leave in 5 minutes, ok? I’m just gonna go check on Hotch.”

Five minutes later they were in the car, as promised. They mostly rode in silence, both of them exhausted from the day.

“So you still live alone?” JJ asked, stopped at a stoplight on the way to Emily’s apartment.

“Just me and Sergio.”

“It always takes me a minute to remember that he’s your cat and not a boyfriend.” Emily snorted at the mention of her having a boyfriend. “What! You’ll find someone eventually,”

“Oh JJ, I thought you knew.”

“Knew what, Em?” JJ said, freaking out a little. Usually when her friends said this it was either followed up by a joke or the fact that they were dying. 

“That I’m a huge lesbian.”

“Oh my god I didn’t know, I’m so sorry.” Emily giggled as they merged onto the freeway into little to no traffic. “It’s been so long since I dated a girl, my gaydar has been broken.”

“Wait you’re…” Emily’s eyes grew wide and JJ failed to suppress a laugh. 

“Bi? Absolutely yes.”

“I didn’t…”

“Know? Me either, until highschool. I dated a girl in college, and then Will, but that’s pretty much my serious dating experience. I just live alone now, like you.”

They talked on and off for the rest of the ride, until finally pulling up to Emily’s apartment. Emily sighed when they arrived. 

“I guess this is me.”

“I’ll walk you to the door,” JJ said, unbuckling.

“No, no it’s fine.” Emily said, opening her door and looking around.

“Nope, I’m coming with you unless you forcibly remove me from the front step. I’m always going to stick with you and make sure you’re safe.” JJ thought about the time Penelope was shot after having a date, or the time Aaron was stabbed in his own home, or the time a psycho left a gift on Emily’s doorstep. There was no way she was letting her go along with what they did on a daily basis. 

“The entrance is literally 15 feet away, Jayje.”

“I know, and I’m coming with!”

They both walked up to the doors of the apartment when Emily asked what JJ had only ever heard in her dreams. 

“Hey, we’re both gonna spend Christmas alone anyways, right?”

“Well yeah, I don’t think I can get to Pennsylvania tonight.”

“Do you want to stay?” JJ paused for a minute and just looked, going into panic mode. “It’s a stupid idea, you don’t have to if you don’t want to, of course!”

“Emily shut up, I would love to stay.” And JJ smiled so stupidly wide at the prospect of spending the night with Emily. 

“Cool.”

“Cool.”

They both entered Prentiss’s apartment and Emily locked the door behind them.

“Do you have anything I could change into?” JJ looked at her blouse and dress pants. 

“Oh yes, of course!” JJ hadn’t brought her go bag in with her, and had parked her car where Emily’s normally was. Neither of them wanted to walk all the way back down to the garage to get it. Emily rifled through her clothing to find something that would remotely fit JJ and her petite frame, and picked out a sweatshirt that would hang like a dress around JJ and a pair of shorts that she hadn’t worn since before she joined the bureau. “Hopefully these fit.”

JJ went into Emily’s bathroom to change and take off her makeup, looking around. It was small, but she liked it better than her own place. She changed into Emily’s sweater and shorts and that’s when it hit her, the smell of her clothes was so intoxicating and JJ felt more comfortable in this sweater that went down to her mid thighs than anything else in the world. 

“Oh my god it’s way too big on you,” Emily giggled as JJ stepped out of the bathroom. “I can try and find you something else if you’d like.”

“No no! This is perfect!” JJ exclaimed, not wanting this to be taken from her. She looked at the clock, it was near 3 am now. “You know we should probably get some sleep, I’m a morning person and it is late.”

“Oh yeah you’re probably right,” Emily said.

“I can take the couch,” JJ said, already gathering various pillows and blankets that were lying around.

“No no, I will,” Emily said, taking one of the pillows from JJ.

“It’s your bed!” JJ said, taking it back.

“And you’re my guest!” Emily exclaimed, snatching the pillow back.

“Why don’t we just sleep together!” JJ exclaimed, then realized she said that out loud and short circuited. “Oh my god not like that-”

“You are such an idiot, I know what you mean, come on.” Emily sighed, grabbing onto JJ’s hand and leading her to her bedroom and JJ felt as if her brain couldn’t work anymore. It was like one of her daydreams had come to life. 

When they got into the room, it wasn’t anything special, but JJ smiled a little to herself.

“You gotta take the right side, and also take this pillow.” She said, tossing a pillow with a white case to the blonde. 

“Thanks,” JJ said, suddenly very nervous about being in such close proximity to Emily. She hadn’t confessed her feelings this long in order not to ruin the friendship, especially because she couldn’t tell if Emily felt the same way. 

They both got into the bed, and Emily turned out the light. They lied together in stillness for a while, as JJ was too nervous about touching her to even move and tried going to sleep straight as a board. This didn’t work for JJ, especially since she normally had a giant bed all to herself. 

“This isn’t working for you, either, is it?” She finally said, sighing.

“Nuh uh.” Emily muttered in the darkness.

“Here, come here,” She said, opening her arms. JJ and Emily held each other for a while, and as they drifted off to sleep JJ remembered some statistics Reid mentioned earlier that day about how physical touch improves sleep. 

They both woke up that morning as they had fallen asleep in each other's arms. JJ woke up at 8am as the sun was streaming through the window. She watched Emily sleep, her chest rising and falling under her tank top steadily as she continued to sleep.

About 30 minutes later, JJ finally decided to wake Emily up with a soft nudge to her shoulder. 

“Mm, what time is it?” She asked, her hair was a mess and JJ suppress a smile.

“8:30, Em.”

“Too early. Go back to sleep.”

“But it’s Christmas!”

“Sleep, Jayje.”

JJ sighed and got up, Emily was already sleeping again and JJ figured as long as she was up, she might as well do something.

She stumbled her way through the kitchen and found some things for eggs and bacon, and started boiling water for tea. There was no coffee to be found in the entire house, so JJ made do with caffeinated tea. 

A few minutes later, Emily woke up again to JJ bringing her breakfast. 

“Merry Christmas, Emily.”

“JJ, what’s this?” Emily scrubbed her eyes, but was obviously a little less cranky.

“Breakfast.”

“JJ… oh my god this is so sweet of you.” Emily smiled and then JJ realized there were tears streaming down her face.

“Wait wait wait don’t cry!”

“No, this isn’t a bad cry I swear, this just feels like something out of my dreams.”

“Come on, let’s eat. We can stay in for the day but I want to take you somewhere tonight.” 

**Emily’s POV**

They spent the rest of the day inside, as JJ had promised. This all felt like a scene from a spectacularly brilliant romance movie to Emily. They spent the day in their pajamas, eating snacks and watching Christmas movies. In between they would dance to music in the kitchen and smile like idiots while drinking wine and chatting. 

“You know it’s almost time to go out?”

“Do we have to, Jayje? I like it here.”

“I promise it will be worth it!”

While getting ready Emily found herself constantly questioning their relationship. I mean they were already practically acting like a couple already. And yeah, she knew girls that would do this with their friends but surely them both being queer had to mean something? She couldn’t tell at this point platonic gestures from romantic ones and honestly, she was terrified, because if she had somehow misinterpreted this as romantic it could send their whole friendship crashing down. She didn’t want to lose JJ, she was her best friend, and the only person she had contact with while undercover. She was the only person besides Hotch who knew about her faked death, and the only one who seemed to understand. She didn’t want to send years of friendship down the drain because of her stupid feelings. She cursed herself for those feelings that she had been suppressing for over a year now. Why must she fall in love so fast and stay there for so long?

Emily was snapped out of her inner monologue when JJ came out of the bathroom, looking like she could be on the cover of vogue. Her hair was done half up half down, and she had borrowed Emily’s makeup. She was just wearing her dress pants, blouse, and blazer from yesterday but she looked stunning as ever. Emily was wearing a pair of high waisted black pants, along with her blazer that she wore yesterday (even though she pretty much wore it every day anyways), and a white tank underneath.

“You look beautiful,” Emily said, taking a deep breath.

“You should talk, at least you aren’t stuck in yesterday’s clothing.”

JJ led Emily into the elevator and down to the car, as she must have memorized the floor numbers last night.

“Keys,” JJ said, and Emily tossed her the keys that she was holding as she got in the drivers side.

“Where are we going?” Emily asked, knowing she still wouldn’t get an answer.

“You’ll see when we get there!”

“How do I know that I’m not being abducted?” Emily joked sarcastically, after all the abduction cases they had worked it was sometimes a load off to joke about the trauma. 

“Shut up and let me drive,” JJ smiled as she said that, and pulled out of the garage.

About an hour later they arrived at an ice skating rink. It was now completely dark outside, but there was snow falling all around them. The rink was in the middle of a shopping center that Emily, Penelope, and JJ frequented when they weren’t working. 

“Oh my god, JJ this is beautiful.” Emily looked around, there was a tree all lit up in the center of the rink and a few couples were skating. It looked like most everyone had cleared out because of the snow and the fact that it was dark out. But that didn’t bother Emily with how late the team usually stayed up anyways, and there were plenty of lights twinkling and reflecting off the ice.

“Come on, let’s go get some skates. My treat.” JJ grabbed Emily’s hand and led her to the booth where they were renting out skates, and Emily’s heart skipped a beat as they walked over there.

“I’ll have a size 7 ½, please.” JJ said to the man working the booth after he asked what sizes they wore.

“And I’m a size 9, thanks.” Emily said, and couldn’t help but smile as they were handed their skates and could leave to go put them on. She felt like a little kid again, ice skating in the mall with her mom when she took off from work. Emily sighed at the memory and lace her skates up. “You know I’m probably not too good at skating anymore,” Emily said, trying to balance as she stood up on the ice skates.

“Well we’re both FBI agents, I can’t imagine it’ll be too hard for us to learn.” JJ laughed, and her voice seemed to pierce the air like a needle to a piece of fabric. She looked beautiful like this, her hair falling out of her knit cap on her head and her body wrapped in her long winter coat.

They both stepped out onto the rink, quickly grabbing onto each other and trying to find their balance, laughing. They weren’t too talkative during the actual ice skating, as they were trying to not fall on the ice. They kept laughing too hard at each other to keep balance anyways, and at one point just sat on the ice, laughing until other couples started to stare. After a while they found their groove, but Emily noticed JJ didn’t let go of her hand.  _ It's cold out, she’s just using me for warmth.  _ She thought, but it seemed like it was more than that. And it could’ve just been the cold, but Emily swore she saw a light pink that dusted JJ’s cheeks when Emily brushed her thumb over the top of JJ’s hand. 

They did a few laps around the central Christmas tree until they both got tired, which was after about an hour. They gave their skates back to the rental service, and both were smiling while lacing up their boots. 

They were walking around for a while after that, until they came to the center of the shopping mall. There was a big Christmas tree, although there weren’t too many people around because it was getting late. Just a few odd couples here and there who were minding their business. Emily decided that it had to be now. She was never going to get another chance like this. Who cared if it ruined their friendship, she was in love with her for fuck sakes. They stopped in front of the Christmas tree to look at it, and Emily turned to JJ. Her nose was red from the cold, and her hair fell around her face perfectly. She stuck her tongue out to taste the snow that was now forming a light dusting on the ground beneath them. Finally she spoke.

“Hey JJ?”

“What’s up, Em?”

“I have something to tell you, and I hate to think that this could ruin our friendship but I have to tell you I-'' It was like the words caught in her throat. It was like she couldn’t move all of a sudden. Emily reminded herself looking at the puzzled Jennifer in front of her. Now or never.

“I really, really like you. Like more than a friend.”  _ God that sounded so stupid,  _ she thought to herslef. What were they? In middle school?

“Em I-” JJ looked like she was in shock more than anything. For a split second Emily thought that she had ruined their friendship, that every day at the BAU now they would sit apart and no longer work together well enough and that everyone would ask her if she was fine and she would have to say yes-

And for that split second her world stopped. But it started again when she felt JJ’s cold lips on hers, pulling away too quickly. Emily stopped in shock for a second, trying to comprehend what just happened. But all she needed to comprehend was that Jennifer Jareau kissed her, and she wanted to kiss her back. So she did, and Emily was kissing JJ with every bit of energy she had left in her body in front of that Christmas tree. 

And when they finally pulled apart, JJ pressed her forehead to Emily’s.

“I have loved you for god knows how long, Emily Prentiss And I want to keep loving you.”

“Agent Jareau are you asking me to be your girlfriend?” Emily asked, teasing.

“Yeah, I guess I finally am, Agent Prentiss.”

All Emily breathed out was a sigh before kissing JJ again, feeling her cold face against hers. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please leave some kudos and/or comments! And if you want to, feel free to reach out to me on tumblr! I really do love hearing from y’all!  
> tumblr- peanutbutterworm


End file.
